


i never saw you coming (and i'll never be the same)

by trixicbean



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, AU : Set in 2020, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: day four of twelve days of supercorp christmas one-shots from the prompts by supercorp big bang on tumblr.food & drink feat. trying really hard to cook lena and very annoying kara danvers and her mini-mes
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	i never saw you coming (and i'll never be the same)

**Author's Note:**

> y'all idk why ppl like xmas ngl but hey i'm here, i'm queer, i hate the xmas cheer
> 
> this is turning into a series set in the same universe idk but they all work at stand-alones too.. i just like kid fics
> 
> also you can't judge me i have no fucking idea how to cook christmas dinner... i'm not allowed near the kitchen
> 
> this is also shorter as i got distracted wiritng part of the rather long chapter five of [something so precious about this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107459) [i know shameless plug]

“Okay, children,” Lena stared down the four people sitting on the couch. Her wife in the middle with their youngest, the baby, Cailin in her lap and Leo, their eldest, on one side of her and Zari, their middle child, on the other. It was Christmas Eve. 

“I object to the use of the term ‘children’,” Kara raised her hand meekly and Lena gave her another look which shut her up instantly, pressing her lips together and lifting Cailin up so she could hide her face behind her. Leo giggled next to her and buried his face in her arm as Lena gave him a look too, only giggling more. 

“Listen up!” Lena clapped her hands together but Leo only laughed louder and Zari giggled too and Kara looked close to falling out in laughter as well. “This is serious,” Lena tried as Kara fell out in laughter, hiding her face behind a very confused Cailin. 

“Okay,” Lena smiled, “No Christmas dinner then,” she shrugged, taking Cailin out of Kara’s arms and lifting her onto her hip. Kara was bright red from laughter and she covered her face with her hands, turning to the side, trying to get her breath. She started to walk out when she was interrupted. 

“Lee!”. Lena spun around to face her wife, raising an eyebrow as Kara took another deep breath to try and stop herself laughing. “What did you want to say, Zhao?” each word measured as she tried not to laugh again. Leo and Zari stop laughing next to her. 

“I was going to say that there is going to be an exclusion zone around the kitchen where Leo and Zari aren’t allowed because I don’t want you to get hurt in the kitchen while I cook,” Lena smiled, “And then there is going to be a shut door to the kitchen and dining room to keep Jeju out to stop the house burning down,”. 

“What?” Kara pouted, “I’m not that bad at cooking,” she protested.

“You’re worse,” Leo deadpanned. 

“Yeah,” Zari agreed, “I would say it’s hell when Mommy goes away but I like the pizza takeaways,”. Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara and just shrugged. 

“What if I get hungry?” Kara pouted. 

“Figure something else out,” Lena shrugged. 

“Can we watch Frozen again?” Zari asked before Kara could find a response. 

“No,” Leo groaned, slumping in against the couch. Lena agreed with all of his sentiment. 

“Why don’t we find something we all want to watch?” she suggested instead. 

The next day, Lena was in the kitchen as soon as they had opened stocking gifts. She had a turkey to baste and stuff. Zari insisted on helping her which translated to her sitting on the counter in her Christmas Elf onesie. Lena had a Santa onesie on. She had been forced by her wife who had bought them all matching onesies. Kara also had a Santa one while Leo and Cailin joined Zari in an Elf onesie. It was kind of very cute but no one heard Lena admit that.

Zari ended up rolling pigs in blankets. They were probably some of the best pigs in blankets Lena had seen in a long time. Once Lena had basted and stuffed and Zari had rolled all the pigs in their blankets, they had pancakes to make. More specifically pancakes with red, white and green chocolate chips. 

There was a very meek knock at the kitchen door as Leo came sprinting in and climbed onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar next to his sister. “Yes, darling,” Lena turned to where her wife was standing with the onesie hood pulled over her head and zipped up all the way. A contrast to Lena who had unzipped most of hers so she didn’t overheat. Cailin was sitting on her hip in her Elf onesie looking extremely cute. 

“Can we come in, please?” she asked. 

“Don’t touch anything. Especially Zari’s pigs in blankets,” Lena warned as Kara walked in, sliding Cailin into her highchair before a burst of superspeed was used and Lena felt her wife’s arms wrap around her waist and a kiss placed to her cheek. Leo instantly gagged dramatically but that didn’t make Kara’s arms unwrap from around Lena as she reached into the bowl of chocolate chips to steal a handful. Lena half-heartedly batted her hand away but she had learnt many years ago that you couldn’t stop a hungry Kryptonian in pursuit of food. 

“Jeju!” Leo complained, attempting to climb onto the counter to steal some chocolate chips. 

“Be careful,” Kara warned, pushing the bowl towards him. Lena didn’t have the heart to stop her. It was Christmas. Kara interrupted her thoughts with her request to their AI system to get the Christmas playlist on shuffle and still Lena found herself getting a live Kara Zor-El Luthor-Danvers style rendition of All I Want for Christmas is You as she served out pancakes with Zari on back-up vocals. She forgot how much she loved her wife’s singing voice. 

Kara was kicked out of the kitchen straight after breakfast while Lena prepared the potatoes and vegetables. There was a call with Eliza, Alex and Maggie during. Lena ended up finishing up as the kids’ calls for present opening got too impatient. She ran into the sound of her sister-in-law's laughter at the matching onesies. 

The chaos of the day really came as Lena was putting together everything. Kara stood in the kitchen door frame watching with the biggest pout on her face the whole time. She was mainly mad at Lena for wearing her onesie around her waist with only a vest underneath.

“It’s torture,” Kara pouted, reverting to Kryptonian. 

“What is, darling?” Lena tried to juggle carving a turkey and making bread sauce. 

“You,” Kara sighed, waving her hand up and down and indicating Lena, “Looking like that,” the use of Kryptonian was quickly becoming clear. 

“It’s warm in here,” Lena smiled over at her wife with a shrug. 

“It’s torture,” Kara complained with a pout. 

“Do you want to eat?” Lena shook her head at her wife but then she caught Kara’s smirk. “Watch your next words,” she warned, pointing the knife she was holding at her, “Our children are within earshot,”. Kara just smirked and shrugged, raising an eyebrow and throwing Lena a wink. 

“Dork,” Lena sighed, shaking her head. 

“That you married,” Kara stuck out her tongue with a huge smile. Lena turned off the last stove and looked over at her wife. 

“You can come in,”. Kara instantly sped over and Lena was spun around so she faced Kara. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Kara asked. Lena just shook her head and pushed up on her tiptoes to meet Kara’s lips in a kiss. 

“Ew! Mommy! Jeju!” Zari’s voice left them jumping apart with Lena handing Kara a fork. 

“Serve up the turkey,” she smiled with a wink as Kara wiped lipstick off her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en) and [tumblr](https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/) if you want more of my annoying ass


End file.
